1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to firearms, and pertains, more particularly, to an improved hammer construction for a firearm.
2. Background Discussion
Hand-held revolvers are at the present time constructed so that they can accommodate a scope on the top thereof to improve the firing accuracy of the weapon. The rear of the scope typically extends to an area over the hammer of the firearm. The present constructions are such that the rear part of the scope is sufficiently close to the hammer spur so that there is not sufficient room for the thumb to engage the hammer spur in attempting to cock the hammer. To remedy this, manufacturers have employed hammer extensions. These extensions typically clamp onto the spur. The extension extends from the hammer beyond the end of the scope and thus there is then no interference with the scope. However, this requires that the extension be secured each time that the scope is used and preferably removed each time that the scope is removed. Furthermore, the extension is somewhat cumbersome and many times the extension does not hold well to the hammer. The extension tends to become loose during firing and thus this requires continuous adjustment and/or tightening of the hammer extension.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems associated with a hammer extension and to thus provide an improved hammer spur construction that provides sufficient clearance between the hammer spur and scope without the necessity of a hammer extension.